What Are You Waiting For
by carreira
Summary: Summary: Sookie Stackhouse is a telepathic barmaid whose been waiting for her chance a love, and after her disastrous relationship to William "Bill" Compton the resident vampire; Sookie will get the chance she's been waiting for. The question now is; is Godric ready?


**What Are You Waiting For?**

 _Authors Note: I do not own True Blood all credits go to Charlaine Harris and Allan Ball._

 **Preface: Dallas, Texas Hotel Camilla Rooftop (Godric's Death)**

The sun was quickly approaching, and on the rooftop of Hotel Camilla stood the former vampire Sheriff Godric and a very human Sookie. Words were passed between Godric and Sookie. Soon after the saddening conversation the tears streamed down Sookie's cheeks as she mourned his upcoming death. In a last attempt to save him she poured her heart out telling him that God forgives, and that his love for his child and the humans he worked so hard to save would suffer without his presence. Sadly none of this mattered. Godric soon stripped his shirt showing on his ancient tattoos ready to meet the sun.

The sun's rays reached higher in the sky, and Godric smiled waiting for his relief of all darkness. Asking one thing of Sookie before he died he asked her to look after his Eric. Promising to do so the sun's rays began to touch his skin and fire began to burst on his body before his whole body was ablaze in flames. Not long after Godric was no more, and Sookie left the rooftop saddened.

Reaching Eric's room, Sookie walked through the half opened door seeing Eric perched on the bed with red blood stained cheeks from tears. Kneeling Sookie kissed both of his cheeks letting him know she cared. Eric unaware in his saddened state looked onward with glossy blue eyes.

Not sure what to do Sookie patted his leg, and left in her own grief. Not really sure why she let her emotions soon catch up to her she slumped in the hallway finally pouring all her tears out.

….

The next day she left Dallas, Texas on her way home to Bon Temps. Arriving hours later she came home to her house in shambles. After cleaning up her house as best as she could she tucked in for a good meal and a nap.

….

Months of the same routine seemed to pass, as Sookie's emotions still hadn't quite cached up to her.

Finally though she mustered up enough courage to go see Eric at Fangtasia. Arriving she went up to meet Pam, who stared at her presence without a word letting her in. Walking towards Eric's office not seeing him on his throne she barged in his office.

Rambling of her apologies on how she left him in Dallas for an earlier flight, Eric bemused laughed hardily. After reaching a semi calm state Eric spoke "Sookie it's been months, I do not care about the Dallas incident. But I trust you are well?" Answering she squeaked out "Yes but I-" not finishing her thoughts. Now noticing a second presence she turned to meet his gaze noticed Godric. Squealing she launched herself on Godric hugging him fiercely. Godric softly smiling tugged her closer inhaling her scent. "My dear, it's good to see you." Nuzzling his neck Sookie nodded. Godric finally released her only to be hugged more fiercely by Sookie. Chuckling Godric again pulled her close. Sookie sighed in contentment.

Now I guess was the time for questions, so Sookie let Godric go. She sat down next to him on Eric's red sofa. _"Gods she thought this sofa is the epitome of comfortable/"_ Gathering her thoughts she started to assemble her words then spoke softly "Godric how are you alive?" Godric not surprised by her question took a breath then began ….

"After my death, I thought I'd feel peace or a sense of relief. Sadly I felt neither, I only felt pain from being far away from someone who needed me most. This continued until I heard who I thought was God telling me that I was getting a chance to right the wrongs I had been given." Godric paused thinking what to say next then resumed "I saw a light then walked towards it. Before I knew it I was back in Dallas. To say Isobel and Stan were surprised to see me, was an understatement. None the less they re-welcomed me into the fold. Though I was no longer sheriff, I still held authority over my previous nest. Reopening my bond with Eric I felt his mourning pain so I gathered my bearings, and transitioned my authority over to Isobel before I high-tailed it to Louisiana to meet Eric."

Coming back to reality he spoke softly "Time has passed as it should, but when I got to Fangtasia Eric sat in his office mourning me. It was not him though I felt so strongly though. It was you my dear. I had intended to find you, but Eric told me you were fine. I didn't believe him sadly though I let it go hoping you would come to see him as you have today."

Eric spoke next in a chilling voice "After you left I was angry so much that I intended to let our bond suffer. Cruel yes, but I knew in your own time you'd make it back to me." His smugness showed whilst Godric chuckled and Sookie rolled her eyes.

….

The three beings sat comfortably, as dawn approached them. Sookie then yawned in tiredness. Godric sensing this pulled her closer as she soon drifted off to sleep. Eric motioning his maker led them to a safe place where Godric and Sookie both tucked in drifted off to slumber.

Eric knowing he wouldn't make it to his home found another safe place and smiled in contentment just before he nodded off to slumber as well.

 _Authors Note: This is the end of the preface. The next installment will be chapter one. Please Read and Review to let me know what you think._

 _Until Next Time_


End file.
